Fever
by Bitterfruit93
Summary: A oneshot with a seductive Sherlock and an astonished John Watson. John/Sherlock slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**this is the first time I wrote something like this... Erm, yes, just don´t kill me?**

**Reviews would be nice, so please enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

Fever

"Sherlock, why is there a bloody dancing pole in the middle of the living room?"

"Because of the case, John."

"But what... how... just why? Do you want to dance on it or what?"

"Yes, that´s exactly what I want to do, John."

"..." John rubbed with his right hand over his face. This couldn´t be true! Sherlock bloody Holmes dancing on a pole for a goddamn case! He would probably break his neck or something like that, because he had no experience with "that" kind of dancing.

"And you are wrong, John, I have experience in "that" kind of dancing.", replied Sherlock from his bedroom.

"How the hell...?" It was like he could read my mind!

"Oh, you are so obvicious, John. It´s easy to deduce what you are thinking. And no, I can´t read your mind." John grumbled frustrated and sat down on the couch to enjoy a bit of telly as long as Sherlock was preoccupied.

Not five minutes later, Sherlock emerged from his bedroom. Wearing tight leather pants and his favourite purple shirt.

"S- Sherlock?", asked John, a bit surprised. Darn, Sherlock looked hot...

"Sh, John, I have to concentrate.", Sherlock shushed him and moved to the CD – player to switch it on.

The slow beat of Michael Bublé´s Fever began and Sherlock dimmed the lights in the room a bit, before he stepped up to the pole and slowly twined his arms around the thin pole. Sherlock slowly moved his body to the beat, rubbing his lithe body against the pole and making John gulp awkwardly. The doctor suddenly felt pretty hot and pulled of his jumper, revealing a plain white t-shirt.

Sherlock smirked in John´s direction and slowly began, to open the buttons of his purple shirt, swinging his narrow hips in those tight pants. Finally he reached the last button and slipped the shirt of. John was sure by now, that wasn´t the first time that Sherlock stripped.

The detective moved back to the pole and rubbed his crotch against the cold metal, moaning loudly and enjoying himself to the fullest. John was drooling and staring at the luscious dancing man.

And then came the pants. First Sherlock opened the button and pushed down the zipper moving his hand teasingly over the crotch, smiling at John sexily. God, it was really hot in here, thought John and pushed a cushion into his lap to hide his arousel.

Sherlock put his hands on his hips and ripped the pants away from his slim legs. John took a deep breath and tried to ignore his flatmate with his small red briefs. And how he suddenly moved away from the pole and made a bee-line for John.

He grabbed the pillow and threw it away into a far corner and climbed onto John´s lap, grinding their bodies together. Blowing his hot breath onto John´s neck and making him shiver deliciously.

"My god, Sherlock...", moaned John and tried to get more friction from Sherlock. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the man and push him down into the couch to ravish him. Sherlock grabbed John´s hands and put them on his tight bum. The doctor immediately started to massage his butt cheeks, drawing those delicious sounds from the detective.

"Sherlock, no more...", begged John. He hated the teasing and wanted more! Sherlock just grinned smugly and pressed little butterfly kisses to John´s neck. How Sherlock new that it was his sensitive spot, John didn´t know and hell, he didn´t care!

Suddenly Sherlock stopped his erotic moving and leaned close to John´s right ear. He licked the shell and than whispered:

"Take me, John."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**as promised a second part and because of my friend there will maybe be even more parts +blushs+. I hope you enjoy it and I would be happy about reviews :D**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

First Time

"Take me, John." John´s mind went blank. Sherlock had asked him to take him, just now or was that a dream? No, no, he was sure that the only consulting detective on this world had just stripped for him and then asked him to...

The doctors mind was in a mind loop and he wouldn´t come out of his stupor. Sherlock looked once at the ex-soldier and immediately knew what to do. He bent down again and bit John into the shoulder. Hard.

The sudden pain woke John with a bang and his body reacted before his mind could. He grabbed Sherlock roughly and pushed him into the couch. Sherlock whimpered surprised, but was too aroused from John´s growling.

"You asked for it, Sherlock" John bent down and kissed and licked over Sherlock´s neck. That slender neck... He had dreamed so often of biting it and leaving his marks on that pale skin. Maybe he could buy a collar? Sherlock would look pretty good in a collar and restricted to the bed... But not now, maybe next time.

He slowly moved down the detectives body, marveling at the rippling of Sherlock´s stomach muscles. The young man was trying to catch his breath, while John explored his torso, counting his rips, sucking on his belly button and sucking on the sensitiv skin next to his nipples. Those wonderful nipples...

John already loved playing with them, twisting them and making Sherlock gasp so deliciously. The detectives face was a very nice shade of pink and his pupils were blown wide eating up his beautiful irises.

"Stop teasing, John...", hissed Sherlock suddenly and John moved lower with regret, but he would always have time to explore more later. He followed the black treasure trail down to the red underwear.

The red colour looked wonderful on Sherlock´s pale skin. The doctor could clearly see the contours of Sherlock´s straining erection. He let out a warm breath and Sherlock shuddered in response under him. John bit into the rim of the underwear and started to pull it slowly away with his mouth. Sherlock´s erection sprang up immediately and stood proudly only centimetres from John´s face.

John´s fingers slipped into the underwear and he pulled it down a bit faster, removing them from Sherlock´s body. The doctor´s mouth descendet on Sherlock erection. Sucking on it and coaxing out the delicious fluid that was completely Sherlock.

John was startled, when the young man pressed a bottle of lubricant against his shoulder. He took it and lubricated his fingers with the sticky fluid, rubbing it a bit to warm it up.

"Please, John... I need them in me." John grinned smugly.

"What do you need in you, Sherlock? You need to tell me clearly or I won´t be able to help you." He rubbed his fingers around Sherlock´s quivering hole, teasing it with his fingerstips but never penetrating.

"You fingers, John... you fingers first!", answered Sherlock with a breathy moan as John´s fingers invaded his tight canal, moving around and strechting him for something bigger. While John took his time strechting his lover, he started to pleasure Sherlock´s erection again. The only noises in the room were Sherlock´s needy moans and the sucking noises from the doctor.

"And what then, Sherlock? You said, you wanted my fingers first, but what do you want next?"

"Your cock... inside me... filling me up...", begged Sherlock and bucked his hips as John´s fingertip brushed over his prostate.

"As you wish, Sherlock." He reached into his pocked and pulled out his purse with a condom for "emergencies". He put it on and moved up over Sherlock, kissing those pouty lips with that pretty bow in them heatedly. The doctor lubricated his cock and moved it down to just bump lightly against Sherlock´s hole.

"Do it, John. Please. Enter me." John kissed him again, slowly pressing his erection into Sherlock. The detective gasped and his hips bucked again. John started to move slowly, he didn´t want to hurt Sherlock, but soon that was forgotten, when he feld the young man´s feet press against his backside.

"Move faster, you idiot!", demanded Sherlock now and moaned satisfied, when John started to fuck him harder, enjoying the tight feel of Sherlock´s arse around his cock. He bit down on Sherlock´s shoulder and sucked hard on the smooth skin. He wanted Sherlock, he wanted him completely in every aspect.

"Yes, like that John.", gasped Sherlock loudly and soon enough he started to scream under John´s expertly fucking. John felt when Sherlock started to orgasm, his nails were pressing roughly into his back, scratching his skin open and making John in return moan. He had always loved a bit of pain while he had sex.

"Oh my god, John.", screamed the young man and orgasmed, spurting the white cream all over his stomach. John took a bit longer, sinking his erection more roughly into the exhausted detective and coming inside of him with great satisfaction. They were both breathing hard and only slowly coming down from their sexual high.

John simply slumped onto the detective, not even bothering to pull out of his new lover and just taking in the wonderful smell of their joined sexual act.

"That... was amazing.", huffed Sherlock and stroked gently through Sherlock´s hair.

"Yeah, it was.", said John dreamily. He had been pretty exhausted when he came home and this little episode with Sherlock had sucked out his last energy reserves.

"But next time, please remove your clothes, before we do this." John chuckled and rubbed himself against Sherlock, trying to find a comfortable sleeping place.

"Only when you tell me, where you learned to strip."

"Drugs aren´t for free, John.", said Sherlock, but John had already fallen asleep. Dreaming of the next time he would pleasure Sherlock with his cock.


End file.
